


I'm Breathing Now (Crash Your Lips Against Mine)

by misseshermionemalfoy



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Cheating, Drinking, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Incest, Sibling Incest, Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 12:23:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14592951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misseshermionemalfoy/pseuds/misseshermionemalfoy
Summary: Jace and Clary are on a /break/. Clary and Jace have a fight about Jace cheating with Aline Penhallow and Clary spends some time with her brother.  AU/AH/OOCRating is for the second chapter





	I'm Breathing Now (Crash Your Lips Against Mine)

_ Where is your boy tonight? _ __   
_ I hope he is a gentleman. _ __   
_ Maybe he won't find out what I know: _ _   
_ __ you were the last good thing about this part of town.

 

“It’s a  _ break _ , Jonathan. We’re still together.” Clary snapped at her brother. 

 

“That’s a damn shame,” Jon said, shrugging his shoulders at her. He had a beer in one hand a cigarette in the other. 

 

“God, how can you smoke like that?” Clary said peevishly. 

 

“I’m surprised you don’t with Jace Herondale as your boyfriend!” Jon laughed. 

 

“It’s not funny, just because he was kissing Aline Penhallow doesn’t mean anything,” She paused, remembering it and said, “Although he did have his hand down her top so god only knows.” She snatched the TV remote from Sebastian and flipped it to the Charlie Brown Halloween special. 

 

_ When I wake up, _ __   
_ I'm willing to take my chances on _ __   
_ the hope I forget _ __   
_ that you hate him more than you notice _ _   
_ __ I wrote this for you

 

“I was watching The History Channel! That shit’s educational!” Jon laughed, smirking at her. 

 

“Charlie Brown Halloween is so much better,” Clary said shortly. 

 

“So when are you going to do it?” Jon asked. 

 

“When am I going to do what?” Clary rolled her eyes. 

 

“When are you going to break up with that scumbag?”

 

_ You need him _ __   
_ I could be him _ __   
_ I could be an accident but I'm still trying. _ _   
_ __ That's more than I can say for him.

 

“Don’t call Jace a fucking scumbag you asshat!” Clary stole her brother’s beer and took a sip. “Eww! Oh my god what are you drinking?” 

 

“Miller Ultra Light.” He said smirking. 

 

“That’s horrid! God, you wouldn’t know a good beer if it came up and kissed you!” 

 

“No, but I would know a good sister if she came up and kissed me…” 

 

_ Where is your boy tonight? _ __   
_ I hope he is a gentleman. _ __   
_ Maybe he won't find out what I know: _ _   
_ __ you were the last good thing about this part of town.

 

There was silence.

  
“I’m sorry, what?” Clary said. 

 

“You walked right into it didn’t you?” Jon said smirking.

 

“I guess I did.” 

 

“Break up with him, for good. We always do this. You come over and complain about Jace incessantly and I take you out, do nice things for you and it’s a big fucking circle jerk! Break it off with him and move in. It’s not like living with your brother is suspicious. I’d be happy to have you and I’ll fill the fridge with  _ real _ beer and give you good dick.” 

 

_ Someday I'll appreciate in value, _ __   
_ get off my ass and call you... _ __   
_ But for the meantime I'll sport my _ __   
_ brand new fashion of waking up with pants on _ _   
_ __ at four in the afternoon.

 

Clary’s mouth hung open for a second. He!! Was!! Her!! Brother!! Good grief. But what if she said yes? It wasn’t like her and Jon had never done it… she hadn’t had sex in a good month and god… Jon had a cock that fit her like lock and key. But no!!! She couldn’t…. Could she? 

 

“Jon….” 

 

“Don’t give me answer right now just give me a kiss.” 

 

“I dunno…” 

 

“Please?” 

 

She leaned in and kissed him. It felt like coming home after months of being out on the streets. She knew she shouldn’t, she knew it was bad but, damn, did it feel good. His lips were soft and not chapped. He tasted like beer, expensive cigarettes, and his cologne. She placed her fingers lightly on his chest. She wanted to kiss him harder… 

 

But Jon broke the kiss. “I can think of better places you might like my tongue…” 

 

“Jonnnn!” Clary flushed. 

 

“Please?” 

 

“Oh my lord! Get me a hard cider and we’ll talk.” Clary said. 

 

“Ok!” He said smiling.


End file.
